Perfect Endings
by iNewbie
Summary: A series of branching offshoots from the canon storyline at points that would have been the "perfect" endings for specific characters. Cover Image is from Episode 17 of season one.


**Shirley**

A/N: Going back through the series, I realized that Shirley's story is just too tragically beautiful to make any changes to, so I've refrained from altering any of the canonical events (which is kind of ironic, considering this is the first chapter of a series about altering the story). Another reason is that I couldn't come up with any way that Shirley could possibly be with Lelouch in the canonical world (what with Lelouch being royalty and enveloped in his destruction of Britannia), so this was my best option. This chapter was largely inspired by the works of user YamiPaladinofChaos.

…

He sits in his throne, alone, isolated from the noise of the world. The only sounds he can hear are that of his own breathing lungs and beating heart. Each breath is precious, each heartbeat priceless, because he knows that in just a few days, they will cease forever. Yet, rather than fearing his end, Lelouch instead finds himself yearning for release.

He knows that if he wanted to, he could scrap the Zero Requiem and continue his rule as the Emperor of the world. He knows that if he so desired, he could lie and live to oversee the creation of Nunnally's more peaceful and gentle world.

But what he truly wants is on the other side. And he's kept her waiting for far too long already.

So when Zero rushes forward to impale his heart, Lelouch encourages him with a soft smile. As Nunnally clutches his dying hands and cries, he feels a twinge of guilt. But, just this once, Lelouch wants to be selfish.

He's leaving behind the ones he loves, many of whom will never understand why he's done what he has. He hopes for their sakes that they can move on and enjoy this peaceful world.

But for his own sake, and the sake of a wonderful, beautiful girl who never stopped loving him, Lelouch is leaving this new world he's created. Because, although he's hidden it in favor of his other roles – _prince, brother, rebel, hero, conqueror, dictator_ – he's also just a boy in love. So, as he draws his last breath, Lelouch prays that the next time they meet, it will be in a kinder, gentler world.

…

The afternoon sun shines a ray of light upon a raven head of hair. The boy, seated at his desk by the window, appears deep in thought, with his head bowed and supported by a single hand.

As the bell rings and the teacher dismisses the class, he alone remains seated. The clamor of his classmates does nothing to disturb him, remaining still in his posture. Ignorant of the world, he does not notice when a girl with orange hair walks up to his desk after the rest of the students have left the room.

She stands still for a while, hands clasped behind her back, observing the boy before her. Her eyes drift to his handsome, aristocratic face, now looking defenseless in his sleep, as she giggles to herself. Then, fixing her face into a pout, she calls out to the boy, "Mou, you're sleeping in class again?"

The boy's eyes slowly open, royal violet meeting the girl's verdant green, as he smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that today's class was a little boring," he replies as he grabs his bag and stands up.

"You know, you could accomplish so much more if only you applied yourself," she says, hands on her hips.

"So you've told me," he chuckles as he makes his way to her side and kisses her on the cheek. "Forgive me this time."

"Geez, I won't keep letting you off just because of a kiss!" she says, although the rosy blush and smile on her face show that she's willing to let the matter drop. The two walk side-by-side towards the door of the classroom in contented silence, until it's disrupted by the buzzing of both their phones.

The boy is the first to pull his out and groans as he reads the text. "It's the President. She wants us to hurry over to the Student Council so we can balance the budget. Says it's an emergency."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go, Vice President!" she says at his slow pace, turning to face him.

Unworried, he waves his hand and replies, "I'm sure she's just exaggerating. We can take our time walking there."

"No~pe!" she says with a smile, taking his hand in hers. "Come on, let's hurry!" She glances back at him before taking off, laughing.

Taken off guard, the boy is dragged behind her. Then, entwining their fingers, he shouts, "Alright, alright! Slow down already! You're not allowed to run in the halls anyways!"

His laughter soon joins her melodious giggles as they rush off together, just two normal students in a peaceful, gentle world.


End file.
